


nativitas

by moonstruckfool



Series: Storge - Scamander Brothers [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Baby Newt, Other, Protective Theseus Scamander, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Young Theseus, theseus needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckfool/pseuds/moonstruckfool
Summary: Thee says hi to his new baby brother.





	nativitas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Newt Scamander!

February 24, 1897

"Theseus, come see your little brother."

Theseus pokes his head out from under the covers nervously.

"Is Mummy okay?" He'd been terrified by his mother's screams, confused by the commotion that had arisen in the middle of the night, and burrowed deeper into his blankets, trying to drown out the noise.

"Yes, your mother's fine, Theseus. You have a little brother now. Come, let's go see him." The covers are pulled back, and his father frowns down at him. "Oh, Theseus, you've made a mess of your sheets."

The linen is twisted awkwardly, pulled away from the mattress where he'd tried to wrap it around himself, as he'd tried to create an artificial hug, a something to hold him when no one else would. He cowers at his father's disapproving tone, and gets up immediately. His father takes his hand and leads him out of the room, summoning one of their house-elves to straighten the sheets and make the bed.

The baby is sleeping when they get to his parents' bedroom, and his mother smiles at him tiredly.

"Come meet Newton, love."

He stands on tiptoe to get a good look at his brother. Newton has a full head of light brown hair - he takes after Mum - and he seems to share the nose that Theseus inherited from their father.

"Do you want to hold him?"

He gapes at this and tries to refuse, but Mum is insistent, and soon he is seated on the bed next to her as she carefully transfers his brother into his arms. He holds the baby gently, slightly afraid that he'll hurt him.

"Hey, Newton," he breathes, "I'm Theseus. I'm your big brother." His heart swells with sudden pride - he's a big brother now!

"Yes, you're his big brother. You'll have to look after him and protect him when we aren't there to do it," Mum tells him, stroking his head tenderly. "You're a big boy, and he's so little."

He nods eagerly, accepting the responsibility placed on his shoulders, and gazes down at Newton.

"I love him.”


End file.
